


FIRST SIGHT

by milkyokie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyokie/pseuds/milkyokie
Summary: A story where Hueningkai fall in love at first sight
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	FIRST SIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE BEOMKAI/KAIGYU IN THIS WORLD

FIRST SIGHT

Kai Kamal Huening, particular known as ace among volleyball’s high school students. Not only he’s gifted with good looking face but also talented in everything including his charming personality. He’s always become talk of the town, what do you expect from The Great Kim Taehyung’s youngest brother ? 

Hueningkai’s family tree kinda messy to begin with, their parent’s just got remarried so that’s explain how they became brothers.

Hueningkai wandering around living room looking for something and it’s annoyed Taehyung since he keep blocking the tv.

“What are you looking for, idiot?” “Huh. Ahhh my ball, did you see it hyung? I put it here yesterday”

“In your pants” Hueningkai glare at his older brother and muttering under his breath “Great Kim Taehyung? More like Stupid Kim Taehyung” while continue searching the ball 

“I heard that, Kamal !”

“Found it ! Bye stupid hyung, tell mommy I might get home late” “Mmkay, be careful on your way. Call me if anything happens”

Hueningkai immediately jog out from his house after bid Taehyung goodbye, then he dial Soobin’s number waiting for the other to pick up

> “Hueningkai? What’s up?”  
> “Oh Yeonjun hyung! Where is Soobin hyung?”  
> “He is in the kitchen making food, wait here I will get him”  
> “Okaaaay”  
> “Huening-ah! Is anything happens ?”  
> “Nothing just I want to ask, who keep the court’s key ?”  
> “I think the key at Taehyun. Why? You want to practice?”  
> “Yeah but ain’t Taehyun went to Japan for holiday?”  
> “He is and I don’t have any spare key with me, sorry huening-ah”  
> “It’s alright I will just practice at nearer park. Sorry for disturbing you hyung!”  
> “No it’s okay. Don’t practice until late night !”  
> “Got it, see ya”

He hung up quickly then shove the phone inside his pants pocket. Hueningkai continue jog to nearer park as he arrive he put all his things on bench

“I should just ask Taehyung hyung to accompany me but he must be tired from last night’s game” 

Kim Taehyung is a senior year in college and also a player for national volleyball team. They might be step brothers but the bond between them is precious, they adore each other so much. Hueningkai always look up to his brother, so Taehyung become his role model

Hueningkai lost in his thoughts for a moment until he heard someone’s 

“Hey, are you perhaps a volleyball player?”

He look at the guy who kinda shorter than him and has a doll face

“Yeah” Hueningkai scans his features, ‘he got a smaller frame than me but he has good muscles’ he thought 

to be honest he is actually one of Hueningkai’s ideal type

“You see, I’m a volleyball player too. Which school did you go ?”

“Sampo High School”

“I know that school! My friend’s boyfriend went there as well. I’m from Yongsan High School”

“I see. You said you’re a volleyball player right”

“Yes, I just got transferred here I came from Daegu so I didn’t know well about this city” the smaller guy giggles 

‘Cute’

Hueningkai swear he just blushing 

“So you are new to Yongsan’s volleyball then” 

the other nods “I just joined the team, I’m playing as setter. How about you uhmm..”

“Hueningkai. I’m playing as middle blocker” he smile at the cute guy 

“Ah! is it because you tall? Must feel good to be tall” Hueningkai can see a pout, he don’t know why his heart beating so loud right now

“Anyways, I’m Beomgyu! Choi Beomgyu! Nice to meet you Hueningkai” beomgyu grin cutely as he offer his hands

‘THAT’S IT I’M IN LOVE’ 

Hueningkai shake his hands ‘SO SOFT’ 

“Ningning, can I call you that?”

‘NINGNING?? HOW MORE CUTE THIS GUY CAN BE CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT HONEY BOO’

“Anything is fine, suit you” “Okay then ningning hahaha I feel it so adorable calling you that”

‘MOMMY I’M IN LOVE’

Hueningkai laugh nervously “Beomgyu is cute too” ‘WHAT THE HELL HUENINGKAI I WANT TO SAY BEOMGYU IS A CUTE NAME TOO’

Okay this is not made up but he can see a pink blush on Beomgyu’s cheeks it’s obvious since the latter has a fair skin 

Beomgyu clear his throats 

“Uhm, do you want to practice with me? I can toss the ball to you” 

“S-sure” 

‘WHY ARE YOU SO NERVOUS CALM DOWN HUENINGKAI CHILL’

“Beomgyu, which year you in?” “Hmm I’m in 3rd year actually but I made to 2nd year since I register late” 

“So you are my hyung then!” “Really? You born in 2002?” “Yeap!” “Ah I’m your hyung hehe but you are taller than me, not fair hmm”

Hueningkai awe at Beomgyu “But it’s a good thing you’re smaller than me so whenever we hug you can cling to me” 

..........

‘SHIT’

His eyes went 2x bigger than usual size as he realize what he said ‘I want to go home and lock myself in bedroom’, he quickly take a glance at Beomgyu who’s fidgeting 

“Uhm.. Beomgyu hyung..I’m sorr-“ 

“NO!”

“Huh?” Hueningkai taken back little big shock at the shouting 

“I m-mean don’t feel s-sorry! I just..aaa.. Argh!”

Hueningkai’s face goes pale as he feel warm from a sudden hug “Uhm..Beomgyu hyung?” “Shut up. You are the one who ask it s-so I will prove it that I ain’t going to cling whenever we hug” 

This is actually awkward, it’s their first meet yet they’re already stuck in this kind situation 

Beomgyu hide his face on the taller’s broad chest, it’s too embarrassing to let go when he is the one who suddenly hug Hueningkai ‘he must feel disgusting’ as he thought 

But he has no idea that the younger already head over heels on him upon, love at first sight they said

“Actually it’s not true, you will cling to me. Your pocket size is adorable enough for me to lift you up”

‘WHERE DID YOUR CONFIDENT COME FROM YOUNG MAN WELL I WANT TO TEASE HIM MORE UGH WHAT ARE YOU A MASOCHIST?’

“Don’t make fun of my height huh” he smack his head after that, Hueningkai wince in pain “Ow it’s hurt, sorry I didn’t mean it that way”

Beomgyu smile at him  
“Want to continue our play or not?”  
“L-let’s continue!”

After 2 hours later..

“Which one you prefer?”  
“Yogurt”  
“Great! Cause I like strawberry flavor more!”

Hueningkai chuckles, as he stares the shorter male beside him who’s busy  
mumbling about ice cream. He practically study Beomgyu’s features, a cute small pouty cherry pink lips, a pair of beautiful brown eyes that always shining, he like to make mimics face everytime he try to explain something ‘he is just like a porcelain doll’ hueningkai thought. 

It’s weird they only know each other today but feels like as if they had known for a long time. To think Hueningkai actually fall in love this quick only making him feel tingly and bubbly. He can’t believe he just experienced love at first sight.

‘Hah, this is bad. I really fall for him’

˚✧₊⁎

“So Huening-ah, I heard you fall in love?” 

Hueningkai choking on orange juice he just sip, shoot instant glare at Soobin  
“Who told you” “Taehyung hyung, who else” The older shrug and continue munching his melon bun “Ugh that idiot”

“Make it clear juseyoo, is it real?”

Hueningkai keeps silent, biting his lower lips out of habits. He chuckles as he recall last Sunday special event between him and his so called first love. They were too excited during volleyball, none of them remembered to ask each other’s numbers. Hueningkai went home frustated after that. 

“Hueningkai?” then he back to reality, almost forgot to answer his bestfriend’s question “Seems like that, love at first sight you called” Soobin wiggle his eyebrows at the latter 

“What?” 

“Nothing, I thought Taehyung hyung just joking about you being in love like this. I forgot you are still in a puberty phase” Soobin snorts with laughter

“Tsk, puberty my ass” Hueningkai snickers at Soobin, giving him unimpressive reaction 

“So will you meet again?”  
Soobin look at the young man in front of him

A smile creep on Hueningkai’s corner lips 

“Soon”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & sorry for my grammar mistakes I am no eng speaker irl ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> ANYWAYS SHOULD I CONTINUE OR JUST LET IT END LIKE THIS??


End file.
